


¡Friends!

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	¡Friends!

¡Adam Lambert!

Collin 'Axel' Cullen: A teen, barely turning fifteen. She was a tomboy inside & out, wearing prescription glasses black with white scroll work on the side. Her chin length bangs always hung in her face, the hair that didn't covered her ears, & back of her neck, falling in slight curls. The right side of her lip having a small black loop in it. She was 5'6, & kept to herself. Collin loved alternative rock, or rock but she did listen to all genres, & wore simple bracelets with bands on them, or just plain leather ones. Skyye wasn't like most girls, & actually enjoyed getting her hands dirty. Collin was glad to be out the house forever, her parents were not allowed near her, & older brother was cool.

~Normal POV~ Chemisty 6th Period 1:13 P.M

Collin twirled her pen as Ms.Harris continued talking about what chemicals to properly mix to get a special treat. She sighed, 'looking' at the board when in reality her bangs allowed her no such thing as seeing. Collin looked at her textbook from under her bangs, glancing over the steps without actually processing the information.

"Find a partner. You two will be paired up the rest of the year, so pick someone you get along with." Collin groaned to herself as the familar screeching of stool legs, closing of books, fluttering of papers, & the walking of others scraped against the tile floors. She stood automatically heading to the back, people who made fun of her earlier in the year left her alone now, knowing she didn't care what they said. It wasn't true. She set down her folder & sat down, tapping a beat out with her pen.

Someone cleared they're throat next to her, "Is this seat taken?" They asked softly, Collin held her bangs to the side, glancing at the lanky kid. She shook her head, allowing her bangs to fall into place. Collin shook her head, before flipping open her folder to college ruled lined-paper. "I'm Adam by the way." He said quietly. Collin peered at him.

"Collin, everyone calls me Axel," she answered back, "And I know who you are. I see you get made fun of every day, you're... gay right?" She asked hoping she didn't offend him. Adam smiled at her, teeth white, & straight.

"That's me alright, you get made fun of for being lesbian, right?" He asked, blue eyes sparkling.

"Just a tomboy, I'm straight. So, wanna be friends?" Collin asked, her confidence boosting with this boy. The senior nodded, blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Yes, I'd love to. I got you're back, you got mine. Deal?" He asked holding out a hand. Collin pushed her bangs aside, looking him in the eyes, & shaking his hand firmly.

"Deal." And that's how Adam & Collin became inseparable friends.


End file.
